QuEdaTe AqUi
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Holas aqui les traigo la traduccion de un one shoot muy lindo Let's stay here D y leon van a una fiesta y las cosas toman un rumbo muy inesperado espero que les agrade dejen revws! ne?


Disclaimer

Este fic corresponde a una traducción personal del fan fic Let's stay here del autor WindyDragon por lo que solo redacte el fic para su entendimiento en español

The PSH no me pertenece tanto la historia como sus personajes son propiedad de Matsuri Akino,

Ahora sin más el fic

Let's stay here

Quédate Aquí.

by Windy Dragon

Traducción Countess Osaki D

León llevaba mirando a D desde hace un tiempo. D traía puesto un kimono nuevo que su abuelo le había enviado hace poco. Era negro como la noche y estaba lleno de rosas rojas que resaltaban su figura, el kimono entonaba perfectamente con el cabello negro y piel pálida del conde. León tuvo que admitir que aquel kimono le quedaba realmente bien.

Lo único que le molestaba era que D estaba bailando con una mujer.

Ellos habían llegado a la fiesta hace algún tiempo, D y León, juntos y riendo. León podría recordar la sonrisa de D cuando le vio en su traje, listo para salir. Incluso el mismo Chris había quedado mirando a su hermano un poco confundido y admirado .

"Te ves muy bien." D había dicho. "Las otras personas no pueden sacar sus ojos fuera de ti."

León suspiró. Era una tarde calurosa, el olor del inicio de la primavera estaba flotando en el aire. Ya habían brillantes estrellas brillando en el cielo, que se reflejaban en las calmadas aguas del lago, simulando diamantes. Un suave viento soplaba desde el interior de las puertas abiertas que llevaban hasta el balcón. Había un baile lento igual que la canción que resonaba en el fondo, y parejas que bailaban al ritmo de la música luciendo sus bellos vestidos.

El viento y la paz del balcón atrajo a Leon hasta el lugar apartándolo de la multitud, desde esa altura podía ver el lago y las estrellas en el cielo. El rubio se apoyo en una pared de la terraza mientras continuaba admirando el paisaje bajo de él. La canción de fondo en el salón finalmente cambió a otra, pero aún se oía reír desde el interior del edificio a la multitud, aún así León no quiso notarlo.

No antes de que alguien caminó hasta él y tocó su mejilla preguntando: "¿Por qué está aquí solo, mi querido detective?"

"Pues no hay nada para mí dentro." León respondió de vuelta.

"¿Por qué no esta con los otros invitados?" D preguntó.

"lugares como estos no son para mí D." Suspiró León. "Yo… no soy como ellos."

"Hay que bailar leon. Muchas niñas podían estar felices de bailar con un chico guapo como tú. "

León se sonrojó. "Maldita sea, deja de decir tonterías. No me gustan estos lugares, a diferencia de lo que puedas pensar!. "

D sonrió y agarró la mano de León débilmente. "¿Estás celoso porque yo bailaba con una mujer?"

León sonrojó aún más y alejó su mano fuera del agarre de la de D. "Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué estaría celoso? "

"Usted parece estarlo." D respondió sonriendo y caminó un poco más lejos de León, al borde del balcón.

León dio un vistazo hacia su lado. D sonreía un poco, la brisa agitó su pelo negro como la noche y lo hizo temblar de frío. La luz de la luna y las estrellas parecían danzar en la seda de su kimono, y su piel pálida le hizo ver más como un fantasma que un ser humano.

"Sabes, verdaderamente no me gustan mucho las fiestas" D dijo de repente. "Si hay mucha gente alrededor, pronto comienzo a sentirme incomodo."

"Pues parece ser que la disfrutabas bastante hace un tiempo atrás." Señaló León.

"Normalmente no muestro mis sentimientos a los demás." D contesto con una leve risa.

Una fría ráfaga de viento sopló estas ves a través del balcón meciendo incluso las ramas de los árboles en el jardín . D se agitó y se envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo como protección contra el viento.

"¿Tienes frío?" pregunto Leon acercándose hasta él.

"Si, un poco. El Kimono no es un traje muy calido después de todo. "D admitió.

León sin pensarlo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de D por detrás, lo que se convirtió en sorpresa y rubor. D no tenía más frío, el cuerpo de León le acunaba frente a la fría noche de comienzos de primavera. D levanto sus manos en los brazos de León confortándose en el abrazo.

"Todavía tienes frío?" León pregunto casi en silencio.

"no." D respondió, sonriendo. "Gracias".

Durante un tiempo estuvieron quietos. León acarició el cabello de D y de repente besó su cuello. D se sorprendió por a caricia y volteo en seguida, sin embargo León fue más rápido y antes de que D preguntara algo le beso en los labios.

"León ..." D susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

"quedate aquí" León susurro , tirando a D fuertemente contra sí mismo. D envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de León, y durante un tiempo permanecieron en silencio. Entonces León volvió a besar a D.

"sabías, que los kimonos se te ven muy bien ." Susurró el americano a D en el oído. "Te hacen ver tan lindo..."

"Lindo?, es extraño oírte decir eso ..."respondió el conde ahogando una risa y levantando una ceja

" Tan lindo que incluso te podría comer." León contestó a D mientras besaba su cuello.

Ninguno de los demás invitados había notado su ausencia ni menos aun se aventurarían a ir hasta el balcón con aquel frío.

Solo ellos que se besaban, sin siquiera sentir la frialdad del viento se mantenían abrazados en el balcón.

"Te quiero". Susurro Leon a su muñeca de porcelana.

NA: Ahh se que no hice la traducción al pie de la letra también puse una que otra cosa de todas maneras espero que les haya hecho pasar u buen rato gracias por leer! Y ojala dejen reviws! Y recuerden este fic no es mío... ¡! Solo la traducción al español xD..


End file.
